Princess Bloodlust
by MindlessMarionettex-x
Summary: Everyone has a lust...mine is blood. Auirei, a 17 year old girl contains every aspect of a vampire and yet, she appears not to be one. The only truth is, She is only needed for one thing...to be a plasma partner to a vampire.
1. Prologue

| Bloodlust Hime(Princess Bloodlust)©_MindlessMarionettex-x _ |

_Prologue _

_All I could remember was the dark night sky filled with droplets of snow. _

_I feared nothing more than being on my own, I was so close to losing my sanity_

_Then...you came along. You wondered why I was alone, but I was 10 at the time_

_I never felt so independent but at that very moment...I never sensed such powerful Plasma._

_It was that night where I last saw you...But I wonder if we'll meet again_

_That pale skin, those fiery hazel eyes,and pristine blueish gray strands of hair..._

_I hope I never forget...I hope I never forget you..._


	2. unrecognized

| Bloodlust Hime(Princess Bloodlust)©_MindlessMarionettex-x _ |

_**Chapter One: unrecognized**_

"**Auirei...Auirei! Your tea is getting cold!" **a familiar voice beckoned. I snapped back into reality and looked up to see my friend Sayuri starting to eat her cheesecake.

"Oh...I'm sorry...uh I've done it again" I sipped the tea in front of me only to realize I had yet to put honey in it. Sayuri smiled kindly at me "Hey, its okay...you don't have to force yourself. Smile if you want to!" Sayuri smiled at me amused at my silly reactions.

She had kind eyes, and everything about her made me feel lucky to have her around. She had such beautiful skin, but like any other Japanese European she had unique beauty. Her hair was a soft brown and her eyes glistened a soft blue.

I took another sip of my tea and glanced out the small window beside our table. I checked my white Fujitsu F905i to see the time--- we had 5 more minutes. I looked up at Sayuri and stared "Sayuri be honest, am I attractive?" I said shyly.

Sayuri laughed and grinned her widest, "Sometimes I think you are too modest! Of course you are, you have pale ivory skin like a model, your radiant eyes always catch the sun in the right places and your hair oh! Your hair, I adore your unique strands of dark auburn".

I sighed heavily and laughed it off "Alright I get it, I'm modest...but I'm boyish which is probably why boys aren't attracted to me as they are to you---Oh my gosh! We have 2 minutes to get to class!".

I dashed through the school's garden and up the back stairs almost forgetting Sayuri wasn't as fast as I was, All I could hear was her panting as she climbed slowly up the steep steps of the school. Just as I reached the top step, I spun around to see if Sayuri had made it yet. That was quickly followed by a slip of the foot. "_Sayuri!"_ I thought as I began to fall towards the bottom of the stairs.

Suddenly a strong grip grasped my waist and dragged me back up the stairs with one pull. I turned to see a man that I took a liking to. There he stood, stunning amber red eyes, blueish gray hair and a mischievous glare that made time stop for me.

"You should be more careful..." he said leading me away from the stairs; he leaned up against a wall and stared. "_Your skin...its so pale..."_ he said under his breath.

I tilted my head in confusion but didn't bother asking what he had said. "Thank you..I thought I was a goner".

"_Be serious,_ You actually could have broken your neck..." he said discretely. I laughed nervously and stepped back a bit. Then it hit me, the scent of blood I could see it on his hands as if it were _fresh_.

He forced me to a wall and whispered,_ "You didn't see that, so just push it out your mind..." _as quickly as he did this he was off of me. I shook my head in disbelief and jolted back down the stairs. He watched as I left;a smirk on his face. Sayuri was there to _greet_ me. "Oh! Auirei, you scared me!" she said slowly, I looked behind us to see if he was still there but the hall above was silent; and I saw no one. "Whats wrong? You look like you saw a ghost" Sayuri said jokingly.

I shook my head, trying not to worry her. "Come on auirei, thats the bell! _Auirei? Auirei...hey?"_ Her voice faded as I went deeper into thought. But I felt as if...as if I just met a vampire.


	3. unseen faith

| Bloodlust Hime(Princess Bloodlust)©_MindlessMarionettex-x _ |

_**Chapter two: unseen faith**_

After class was lunch, I was still shook up about the situation. Drinking some of my lychee juice I tried not to remember what had happened. Sayuri pulled out her bento and looked at me with concern. "Jeez Auirei, you look frightened.

Did something happen?". I shook my head and faked a smile "Don't worry about it!" I pulled my bento form my bag and stared at the glistening lunches that stood before us. "Wow! You're getting better at making bentos" sayuri said as she grabbed a piece of tempura from my box. " I was wondering---how are you holding up on your own?", I looked at sayuri and glanced up behind her.

I looked up at the roof, and the only thing I could see was a figure that stood over the ledge and stared down into death's eyes. "Uh! I have to go to the bathroom, so uh I'll be right back!" I gathered my things and dashed up to the roof, leaving sayuri to question my authority.

I swung the door open and threw my things down. Quickly, I dashed towards him and grabbed his arm, "**Don't do it!**" I yelled. The wind blew lightly as he turned to face me; surprised, his face was soft and confused. He stepped down from the ledge and laughed, I couldn't understand why so I blushed in embarrassment only to realize he was just getting a better view.

The same boy I met before class stood before me and turned serious after his good laugh. "You're actions are so_ rash, _such a silly girl you are..." he said coldly. His eyes wandered across my body and back up to my face, inhaling the arm his eyes widened and covered his mouth---he was blushing. "That scent...its so familiar..." he whispered chuckling a bit.

"Why were you laughing!" I yelled angrily. His eyes shone a blood red "Cause you're interesting..." he walked over to me, suddenly guiding me to the ledge. "Can't you feel it?" he said softly. The wind blew a vigorous breeze and slowly calmed. He stood next to me on the ledge and smirked. "I guess you can't...I apologize you remind me of someone I met a long time ago" he moved from the ledge, guiding his hand to my face but then pulled away quickly.

My eyes followed his movements, then suddenly a sudden bang opened the door and there stood a red haired girl and a black haired boy; he seemed older than the boy I was with now. "Atsushi!" he girl said full of life. The black haired boy sped in front of her though and pushed her back. He stormed towards him and slapped him aggressively across the face, as he recovered his balance he pulled him onto the ledge to leave him almost dangling if pushed an inch more.

"Stop it!" I yelled but the red haired girl pushed in front of me to block me from interfering. "How dare you go against what is right from what is wrong! Father would not approve of this behavior, _You're lucky I don't kill you" _he said angrily and coldly as he pulled him from off the ledge. It dawned on me who he was but I never considered what was going on.

I glared at the black haired man as he caught a glance and locked eyes with me. The boy by the name of Atsushi turned to see me still standing there "Jirou! Stop...she doesn't know anything, I've never even seen her before..." he looked away coldly.

I grasped my hand into a fist as the man by the name of Jirou stood over me "How can you say you've never seen me before when I stood before you earlier with blood on your hands!" Jirou's eyes widened in anger and he gripped my shoulder tightly "You're tongue is too quick! You judge so firmly as if you were something other than a mortal!" Jirou said loudly. My eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean..._as if I was something other than..." _I spun from in front this Jirou character and dashed for the door.

The girl jumped angelically in front of me as if she flew. She giggled "Where you running off to?" she said heartily. I turned around to see Atsushi's eyes full of no emotion, he turned his back so it faced me. I shook my head and suddenly a fighting spirit came over me. Suddenly, I began and to charge towards the girl and leaped, pulling her shoulders as I flew over her and flipped her underneath my onto the ground.

My eyes widened in amazement, "Aura!..._this girl._.." Jirou dashed to her aid. I ran off down the stairs sweating as if I ran a marathon. Leaving my things behind. I had to get away, _far_ away. All I could remember was Atsushi's emotionless face.

I arrived back at the garden where sayuri sat under a young tree reading some sort of poetry. "Oh! Auirei, you've returned!" Sayuri pulled back her long strands of hair and smiled. "I was getting wo--" I cut her off "Sayuri, do you believe in vampires?!" I asked. Sayuri looked confused as ever. "Well, no not really. But if I were ever to see one I still wouldn't believe it!" Sayuri laughed .

I sat on the floor still in shock. I felt as if my air supply was running thin. I suddenly collapsed and blacked out. _"Auirei!"._

_My eyes opened slowly. The first thing that hit me, was the ray of the sun. But then I remembered, I sprung up out of the bed of the nurse's office and breathed heavily. There was that feeling again; it turned my stomach and thrived my thirst for **blood.**_

_Everyone has a lust and I have mine. My lust is blood. You must think I'm a vampire but I'm not, I was born with this condition and I will continue to live with it. Every time I go a day without blood intake I faint. But now Ive grow use to it, the nurse is aware of what I need. So she leaves a pack of blood for me to drink._

_I slowed down my breathing and wiped the sweat from my face. Slowly, I extended my arm to reach for the package. I bared my teeth and gulped it down as if it had been ages since Ive had the blood of my own kind. But it was never good enough, I had to have the best or I would feel unsatisfied. I pulled back my hair delicately and felt rush of anger take my over. I banged the table next to me and sighed angrily. Quickly I thrashed it into a wall._

_I suddenly heard footsteps, my hair lay spread over my eyes. I pulled it back to face a boy with blue hair and brown eyes. I sat on the bed with my knees pulled to my stomach."Uh, the nurse asked me to check up on you but...I guess you need some time to cool off?" he said calmly. I looked up at him softly then looked away "Yeah, I need a whole lifetime to coop" I smiled slightly._

_He sat on the bed and looked directly at me "Is it something...You would want to talk about?" he said as he looked away blushing lightly. "I don't think it should be spoken about..I apologize.." I said quietly._

_He grasped my hand firmly and looked into my eyes. " I am Shizua Sukuya, and If you ever need someone to talk to, you can find me here..." he stood up and extended his hand to me to help me up. "I am Auirei Nakamura..." I reached out for his hand only to slip past it and fall towards the floor. Luckily, he got a hold of me. "You're rather strange" he said smiling._

* * *

_I sighed deeply and looked up at him. My eyes gave off a blood red color; which was unusual. His eyes widened and backed away. "Whats with your eyes?...You're eyes are bleeding.." he yelled loudly in fear._

I jumped up out of the bed, only to realize it was just a nightmare. In some way, I had ended up at home. Sayuri must have asked her driver to carry me. I sighed lightly and looked through the window, "well, I might as well go meet up with Lady Emiko". I changed out of my uniform into something comfortable and grabbed my phone just as I was out the door.

At the moment it began to ring. _"unknown number?" _I flipped the cover up and answered _"Moshi Moshi"_. There was silence at first, with a lot of static interfering with connection but then---a voice. "Don't you dare give your blood to Atsushi...or I'll make your life a rotting hell" and with that a click and end of call.

I stood there confused. I slowly swung my hand down wards; phone in hand.

The phone started vibrating once more. This time it was a text. I slowly opened the phone to see what would appear....

~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**hey everyone! If you're reading this I'm sure you're dying to know what happens next! I'll post the new chapter as soon as I can and I hope you continue to take interest in my story ^___^ thanks for your support! -Jody-Chan3**_

_**PREVIEW:**_

He ran his hand down my spine and pulled my necks side ways. I gasped as he leaned into bite my untouched skin. Suddenly, a crossbow was thrusted through his arm. He yelled in agony as I turned to see a man with pale skin. He looked as if he was the angel of death.

His eyes glowed a blood red, his body covered in leather and a part of his chest was bare. Some sort of uniform was worn but which?...


End file.
